Monsuno Go!
by Eien no yujin
Summary: La serie va de cuando ya han derrotado a S.T.O.R.M. Y cada uno vive su vida, pero llega un nuevo equipo, el N.E.K.O. Para acabar con ellos. Aventura, Romance descubranlo- se aceptan Oc's uno chico para los buenos y el resto será para los malos... ya no se puede elegir pareja lo siento-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola- se esconde- se que estoy haciendo fic nuevos cada vez pero...- sale de su**

**escondite- continuare los demás! -llora- bueno... este... *snif* es un **

**fic de... Monsuno... XD y necesito tres Oc's chicas y un Oc chico... :-) para los bueno y 4 Oc's para los malos XD**

**espero que os apunteis. :-) os lo agradeceré.- se vuelve a esconder para que no la matéis-**

**Argumento: la serie va de cuando ya han derrotado a S.T.O.R.M. Y cada uno**

**vive su vida, pero llega un nuevo equipo, el N.E.K.O. Para acabar con ellos. **

**Ficha (pongo mi ejemplo)**

**Nombre: Lidia**

**Apodo (opcional): Lily**

**Apellido: Suno**

**Edad (13,14 o 15): 13**

**Apariencia: tiene el pelo largo y liso de color verde con mechas rubias y ojos azul metalizado.**

**Personalidad: amable, divertida, bipolar y se sonroja cuando esta cerca de cierto chico XD**

**Pareja (si eres chica estan libres: Dax, Bren y Chase y si eres chico esta libre Jinja): Beyal ( no se roba grrrrr)**

**Ropa: una especie de camiseta-chaleco (una cosa rara XD) de color rosa y blanco, cuantes**

**negros, mini-pantalones negros unas botas rosas y blancas y calcetines negros (ta haré el dibujo y lo subire al Deviantart XD)**

**Monsuno (podeis poner un pokemon legendario) : Reshiram y Dialga.**

**Curiosidades:**

***Es la prima de Chase Suno.**

***Es huérfana, ella siempre ha vivido sola.**

***Sabe tocar la flauta travesera como lo hacia su madre.**

***Se sonroja de vez en cuando.**

***Según ella, sus Monsunos son los mejores XD.**

**Espero que os apuntéis.**

**Nota: si ya tengo los cuatro Oc's buenos, los demás seran malos, pero luego se **

**convertirán en buenos XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa minna! Os traigo el primer cap de Monsuno Go!**

**Es un prologo y espero que os guste ^^ ya tengo varios personajes pero me faltan**

**los malos para el equipo .O. Bueno, sin más demora el cap.**

Era de noche y unas preciosas estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno.

Era precioso.

En un pequeño bosque, se podia divisar fuego.

De donde provenía el fuego había un grupo de muchachas. Todas estaban

tumbadas en sus sacos de dormir menos una chica. Esta era de cabello verde largo

y liso con mechas rubias y ojos azul metalizado. Tenía un traje un poco extraño. Era de colro verde y blanco. La camisa era larga y tenia un chaleco encima. Unos guantes negros sin dedos.

Un cinturón verde oscuro. Unas botas verdes y blancas y unos mini-pantalones de color negro.

Esta se estaba agarrando las rodillas con los brazos. Estaba mirando el fuego

muy atentamente, pero luego la llamaron.

-Nee, Lidia... ¿porque no duermes un poco?- le pregunto una chica de cabello largo y liso

y un poco ondulado por el final de color marrón oscuro y ojos verdes esmeralda. Ella tenía una

camiseta de manca corta, con el cuello abierto, de manera que los hombros quedan al descubierto, de color roja, shorts vaqueros, zapatillas rojas, y un guante negro sin dedos en la mano

izquierda.- ¿Lidia?- la peli-verde no le contestaba estaba muy atenta al fuego, como si

estuviera viendo algo en él.

-¿Lidia, te pasa algo?- pregunto una chica de pelo largo y liso de color miel con destellos rubias y ojos rojos esmeraldas. Ella levaba puesto un top cruzado rojo,que cubre con una camisola blanca,un culotte negro y unas botas negras con correa blanca,su colgante rojo en forma de estrella.

Nada seguía sin contestar, estaba muy pendiente del fuego.

-¿Lidia, hola?- dijo una chica de pelo negro con reflejos blancos y unos ojos grises tirando

para blanco. Ella llevaba una camiseta blanca con las palabras sweet, una minifalda de mezclilla junto a unas sandalias negras de tacón. Encima de su camiseta lleva una chaqueta negra con capucha. (**Melanie: no se como mi Nee-chan se apaña para andar con algo**

**que tenga tacón XD)**

-¡Ya se lo que le pasa!- saltó una chica de pelo largo rubio hasta la cintura, recogido en una trenza, mechas verdes y rojas, ojos azules, alta, morena de piel y un tatuaje de un fenix que le cubre toda la espalda.

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto la de cabello color miel.

-¡Ha muerto!- concluyó la rubia haciendo que todas cayeran de espaldas.

-No creo, no creo- contestaron todas moviendo la mano hacia la derecha y la izquierda.

La rubia solo bufó.

-Si Lidia estuviera muerta, no respiraría- explico Kim.

-¡Mi hermanita no puede morir!- exclamó de repente la peli-negra levantandose del saco

y dirigiendose a abrazar a Lidia.

-¡An!- dijo la peli-verde.

-¡Ves, Lidia no estaba muerta!

-Nee Lidia, ¿que estabas haciendo para que no nos contestaras?- pregunto la peli-marrón.

-Pues... estaba pensando en mi primo.- confirmó ella con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Chase?- preguntó Cintia.

-Si, quiero encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste, quiero volver a estar con él.- dijo ella mientras soltaba una pequeña lágrima la cual todas se dieron cuenta.

-Lidia, no te preocupes, nos tienes también a nosotras.- dijo la de cabello color miel sonriendo

al igual que las demás.

-Gracias, chicas- ella también les dedicó una sonrisa.

Después de eso se marcharon a dormir.

…...

Chase, Dax, Bren, Jinja y Beyal, estaban sentados frente al fuego.

Todos lo miraban mientras Beyal pronunciaba unas palabras. (**Irene: nadie sabe en que idioma)**

Al acabar de pronunciar las palabras se puedo ver la imagen de varias chicas durmiendo

al lado del fuego.

Todos las estaban mirando en especial Chase, él se estaba fijando en la de pelo verde.

-Chase.- llamó Jinja.- Vamos, la podemos encontrar.

-¡Venga, a buscarlas!- saltó Dax.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los demás.

Mientras en un árbol dos personas miraban a los chicos. Las dos sonrieron.

Una tenía los ojos color ámbar y la otra verdes.

**Bien, ya lo he acabado :3 ahora las preguntas**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**¿Creeis que Lidia es muy sentimental?**

**¿Cuando quereis que empieza el romance?**

**¿Ha salido vuestro Oc en este cap?**

**¿Me dejais un review?**

**¿Ha que ya me habeis dejado el review?**

**¿Quienes son esos que estaban en el árbol?**

**¿Que quereis que pase en el siguiente cap?**

**Bueno, como necesito Oc's masculinos para que sean los malos y Oc's femeninos para**

**que también lo sean os dejo la ficha. (como maximo os teneis que crear dos Oc's)**

**Nombre:**

**Apellido:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Ropa:**

**Grupo (elegid una letra del nombre de N.E.K.O.):**

**Extras:**

**Gracias por leer el cap, hasta la proxima**


End file.
